


Reports Greatly Exaggerated

by Wistarie



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wistarie/pseuds/Wistarie
Summary: The new hunter's supposed to arrive today.A note written by their former enforcer precedes them.





	Reports Greatly Exaggerated

Esteemed colleague Willenheim,

 

it is with a certain regretfulness that I send You the assorted reports of the general I hereby transfer to Your oversight and care.  
My colleagues and I will miss the general dearly for their remarkable manners and noteworthy devotion to their work. The general's skill and personality are one of a kind and I am firmly convinced that You will find Yourself astonished by their work. 

I feel the need inform You that reports of reckless conduct are greatly exaggerated, as are accounts of major damage to public points of interest due to drunken mishaps.

Be assured that the quality of the general’s work leaves nothing to be desired and that they are eager to follow Your command.  
May the horrible deaths in Lunaris be taken care of quickly.

 

With the best wishes,  
General Moore

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading! This short snippet is the first thing I've written in a long (too long) time.  
> I'm still very rusty and since English isn't my first language, I welcome any and all constructive criticism You might like to voice.  
> Any thoughts? Please let me know!


End file.
